


Artificial Grape

by redbrunja



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you explain how we can be working for <i>Tony fucking Stark</i> and not have air conditioning during a record-breaking New York summer? Because something doesn't make sense, and I think it's the part where <i>we don't have air conditioning."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Grape

"Can you explain this?" Darcy said, idly kicking her legs back and forth. The motion caused the light cotton of her sundress to flare and then wrap around her calves. She was sitting on one of his lab tables, leaning back on her hands, arms and collar and neck all bare and glistening with sweat, "Can you explain _how_ we can be working for _Tony fucking Stark_ and not have air conditioning during a record-breaking New York summer? Because something doesn't make sense, and I think it's the part where _we don't have air conditioning."_  
  
Bruce fiddled pointlessly with a microscope and hoped she wouldn't realize that he was doing so to avoid looking at her.  
  
He'd agreed that sending the electricity that normally powered the non-essential functions of Stark Tower to the rest of New York was a lovely bit of PR. It would have been even better PR had Tony actually been in New York when he agreed to it.  
  
No, Tony'd jetted off to Malibu, leaving Ms. Lewis to liaise with SHIELD and hang around the lab, reminding Bruce of everything normal that he'd never, ever have again.  
  
Not that he'd had someone like Darcy before the gamma radiation. Which sounded insulting to Betty, and that wasn't how he'd meant that thought at all, it was just that prior to The Other Guy, he'd had Betty, and prior to Betty, he'd been a rather shy scientist, and Darcy Lewis would have been too brash, too lush, too everything for him to even consider talking with. When he'd been Darcy's age, he'd found girls like her terrifying. (Fifteen years on, Darcy was still terrifying, but in a very appealing way.)  
  
She tilted her head curiously at him and he realized that despite his best intentions, he'd been staring.  
  
He quickly turned, brought up a selection of data on weather trends for the greater New York area. (JARVIS, of course, was an essential function.)  
  
"Do you know what I need?" Darcy said musingly. In the touchscreen, Bruce could see her blurry reflection as she crossed her legs.  
  
He tried very, very hard to not recognize the fact that Darcy was playing out a fantasy that he'd tried very, very hard not to have in the first place.  
  
"Mmm?" he said, trying to sound polite but uninterested.  
  
"I want a slurpee," Darcy said seriously and hopped off the table. "Do you want one?"  
  
"No thank you," he said politely, grateful she was going to leave.  
  
"Okay, back in fifteen," she said.  
  
 _Please don't come back,_ he thought.  
  
She was back in thirteen minutes (he counted). Bruce wasn't quite enough of a bastard (and didn't want to _not see_ her as much as he wanted to _not want_ to see her) so he spent that time finding some data he'd already determined to hopelessly contaminated. He brought it to one of his lab table and proceeded to mark it up.  
  
He had a feeling he knew where this was going. And he wasn't quite the innocent bystander that he pretended, given that he'd chosen to sit _at_ the table Darcy had previously been sitting _on_. Like he needed help remembering what she'd looked like, kicking her legs back and forth, talking to him like she actually found him interesting, the PG-rated version of the fantasy he'd had last night, the fantasy where Darcy was sprawled back on one of the lab tables, moaning his name while he ate her out.  
  
His was replaying some choice bits of that when Darcy returned with a ridiculously large and ridiculously purple slurpee and consumed the entire thing in front of him, sucking on the straw, digging chunks of flavored ice out with the end and biting at those, until her whole mouth was sticky and dark.  
  
Yes, this was exactly what he'd expected was going to happen. He added some meaningless annotations to the papers in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" Darcy said and Bruce, for what felt like the hundredth time, forced his gaze away from her lips.  
  
"Completely sure," he lied.  


**Tags:** [fanfic](http://redbrunja.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [the avengers](http://redbrunja.livejournal.com/tag/the%20avengers)


End file.
